La pijamada
by Nanami Hara
Summary: ¿Pijamada en casa de Sakura-chan? Claro. ¿Por qué no?


**Un One-shot que tal vez tenga una segunda parte con parejitas.**

**No se. Diganme ustedes.**

**Basado en una historia real.**

Nanami Hara.

* * *

Todo comenzó con una invitación para que algunos amigos vinieran a casa a ver unas películas en la tarde.

El día acordado yo ya tenía todo preparado, la saga completa de Harry Potter y unas de terror por si se les apetecía.

Según yo la noche seria perfecta, mis padres no estarían y regresarían en dos días, así que tenía la casa para mi pijamada de películas, tenía entendido que tendría alojadas a 12 personas bajo el techo de mi maravillosa y acogedora casa.

Empecé por invitar a Naruto y a Sasuke , a simplemente, ver una película en mi casa un día libre, pero mi amiga la chismosa de Ino después de darse por enterada de nuestros planes de dio la libertad de invitarse. Obviamente no podía faltar Shikamaru a cualquier lado a donde fuera la rubia despampanante. Donde estuviera Shikamaru el grasoso de Chouji no desaparece. Era como una cadenita. Pero no crean que la rubia se conformo que invitarse a ella y sus dos amigos, sino que también invito a Sai el tipo por el cual se moría, la inocente de Hinata y Gaara otro tío por él que Ino babeaba. Ino propuso que nos quedáramos la noche en vela viendo películas, lo cual me pareció una buena idea. Claro que en el plan de Ino no estaban contemplados ninguno de los primeros invitados.

En cuanto Naruto se entero se puso de Drama Queen* y obligo a Sasuke a prometerle que se quedarían toda la noche si era necesario, cuidando mi "inocencia".

Tal parece ser el caso de que Ino paso a ser la organizadora de la noche porque Kiba abordo a Ino en la entrada de la escuela y le rogo le dejara ir a su fiesta.

"NO es una fiesta" le explique una y otra vez al Inuzuka. "Si, si, si Sakura. Pasare con Shino. Nos vemos" después de que Ino aceptara gustosa a otro chico lindo prometió no invitar a nadie más a MI casa.

Después me entere de que Sasuke (al igual que Naruto) obligo a Juugo a comprometerse a ir a mi casa para no tener que sufrir solo del fastidioso rubio y la loca de Ino que seguro lo violaba. Esas fueron sus palabras textuales según el pobre Juugo.

La noticia de que mi casa seria la boca del diablo en donde todos se pasarían "la mejor noche de su vida" llego a oídos de Suigetsu que no tardo en auto invitarse al igual que mi atolondrada amiga rubia hizo en un principio.

"Estoy esperando con ansias verte en la fiesta Sakurita" el muy bastardo se atrevió a sonreírme con burla.

Que NO es una fiesta. Era un pijamada. Al igual que a Kiba tuve que decírselo a Suigetsu una y otra vez hasta que el mismo lo admitiera. Claro que con un poco de ayuda del wushu* que curse en secundaria.

Y ahí tenemos a las doce personas que dijeron asistirían a mi reunión amistosa.

El mismo día de la pijamada me encontraba yo tranquilamente sacando una bolsa de palomitas del microondas que me disponía a comer antes de que llegaran los trogloditas a comerse mi casa.

Por trogloditas me refiero a Naruto, Suigetsu y Chouji.

Deje mi tazón de palomitas en la mesa de la cocina y fui a cambiarme por algo mas cómodo que mi uniforme de práctica de la facultad de medicina. Toda planchada de blanco y almidonada.

Dado que habría tantos chicos decidí ceder a mi rutinario camisón de algodón por una pijama color crema de unos pantalones hasta el suelo, bastante fresco y suelto, caída como una cascada de puro placer por mis piernas. Y una camiseta (del mismo material y color) de manga larga, cuello de barco y holgada como al igual que el pantalón. La pura gloria.

Eran las 9 pm en punto cuando recibí a Hinata e Ino en la entrada. Hinata se conformo con sonreírme y mostrarme su pequeña maleta. Pero Ino…

—Sakura eres un ñoña—fue lo primero que soltó cuando entro tras cerrar la puerta y jalar su maleta de viaje. Estoy segura que por el tamaño y peso, tendría suficiente ropa como para acabar con la desnudez en el mundo a todas horas.

Fruncí el ceño ante su comentario.

— ¿Y eso por qué?—las guie a la sala. Hinata y yo nos sentamos tranquilamente en los mullidos sillones mientras la cerda tomaba una bocanada de aire tras tener que arrastrar su equipaje. Que por cierto dejo caer en mi pobre piso.

— ¿Pues no te has visto en un espejo?—puse una de cara de disgusto pero la puerca no me dio tiempo para protestar—Vas a tener a los tipos más ardientes, populares, talentosos y listos de la Universidad (mínimo de nuestro grado), ¿Y a ti se te ocurre andar con esas fachas?— Al final de su reproche dejo caer su trasero en uno de los asientos.

—Escúchame bien cerda. Precisamente porque todos son hombres, y se quedaran en mi casa, de noche, sin supervisión adulta, es por lo que visto decentemente. Además yo no soy una perversa sexual como tú. — Fui por mi tazón de palomitas y empecé a comerlas hasta que…

—Eres una compungida, una ñoña y una cerebrito. Por eso no coges. — hablaba como si ella consiguiera a todos los machos de mundo

—Cerda pues mira que mi "tesorito" al menos va a tener dueño y no rentables como el tuyo—mi tazón termino en manos de Hinata: comiendo y disfrutando del espectáculo que le dimos Ino y yo, al insultarnos por lo menos 20 minutos.

Después de un rato de que nos cansamos de humillarnos entre nosotras (y la queja de Hinata de que ya no había palomitas) Hinata dijo que se iría a cambiar a uno de los baños e Ino fue a ponerse una falda que de larga y holgada no tenía nada. Dejaba sus piernas a la vista, adhiriéndose a ella como una segunda piel de la cintura a los glúteos. Para complementar se puso un top de tirantes azul rey. Dejara un pedazo de costillas al descubierto entre la falda a la cintura y el inicio del top en los pechos.

Hinata aun no regresaba.

— ¿Pero qué carajo haces?—me masajeaba la sien mientras cerraba los ojos después de verla un rato y pensar que esa en definitiva no era una pijama.

—Me pongo cómoda ¿no se nota?—me dio una sonrisa triunfal y socarrona. Iba a lanzarme sobre ella pero el ruido del repiquetear del timbre me saco de concentración.

Corría recibir a quien fuera el molesto que tanto tocaba y tocaba.

Me encontré a Suigetsu con un short hasta las rodillas azul claro con una camisa de tirantes blanca.

— ¿No tienes frio?—

—-Es una pijamada y prefiero no cargar—Entro con una enorme sonrisa.

—Ya, ya. Pero si la flojera no aflora ¿verdad?— lo recrimine y lo invite a que se sentara en la sala al entrar…

Dio un largo silbido de admiración después de recorrer (y devorar) a Ino con la mirada.

— ¡Esa! ¡Esa si es una bienvenida!—Señalo a la cerda con el dedo y después se sentó todo vago en mi lugar.

En cambio yo me encontraba muy entretenía imaginando que ahorcaba a Ino poniendo los dedos en la silueta de su cuello.

—Lo ves Sakura— La puerca esa solo se acicalaba sobre su obeso trasero.

—Si Sakura, no seas mojigata—Evadió un cojín que le lance—Mira hasta Hinata se soltó el cabello*—Suigetsu se lo estaba pasando de lo lindo comiéndose con la mirada a mi par de amigas.

Mire por encima de mi hombro para ver qué clase de cosa se pudo haber puesto la pelinegra para hacer al Hozuki poner esa perversa mirada.

Estuve a punto de escupir mi corazón al ver a Hinata.

Era mi inocente amiga con unos diminutos (en serio diminutos) shorts satinados color perla que hacían juego con un camisón a la cadera de tirantes negros, debajo del pecho empezaba una división vertical que se iba haciendo más amplia conforme bajaba. Dejando al descubierto su cremoso ombligo.

— ¡HINATA!— me escandalice

—Sakura-chan, es que es el único pijama que tengo. No es como que ocupe pijamas, claro. — tanto ella como yo estábamos rojas como jitomates yo por entender que mi pudorosa amiga dormía desnuda… y ella por…por admitirlo, supongo.

—Ay Hinata—di un largo suspiro y me cubrí la cara con la mano por vergüenza.

Ino aprovecho mi repentina "caída" de ánimo y bajo la intensidad de la luz con el mando en la pared. Empezó a poner música muy movida y estruendosa.

Agradecí que nuestra casa estaba un tanto separada de las demás casas, de otra manera los vecinos ya me habrían linchado.

En breve llego Naruto con una mochila de militar (igual o más grande que el equipaje de Ino).

Cuando llego a la estancia mi amiga la alborotadora y él, se dieron miradas cómplices. Naruto bajo su mochila y empezó a quitarse la ropa a la vez que la lanzaba a una esquina de la habitación.

— ¡BAKA! ¿¡Pero qué haces!?—me ruborice y me cubrí los ojos con las manos.

—Esta es mi pijama Sakura-chan—Descaradamente señalo sus ridículos bóxers naranjas.

Después de "aclarado" ese punto Ino abrió la maleta y Naruto aflojo el nudo de su bulto. Empezaron a sacar botellas y más botellas de licor que fueron acomodando en donde pudieran con la ayuda de un albino al que le brillaban los ojos de excitación.

—Chicos, ¡los amo!—Abrazo a ambos cuando terminaron de acomodar la bebida y visualizar mas alcohol que en una licorería. Hasta un hospital estaría celoso de la cantidad obscena de alcohol que había en mi casa.

Tocaron el timbre, cuando atendí y abrí la puerta Kiba y Chouji tras ver sobre mi hombro (seguramente a las chicas y la bebida) entraron como bólidos después de un "¡Hola Sakura!". En la puerta aun estaban Shino y Shikamaru.

— ¿No que no era una fiesta?— escuche el grito de Kiba. La música seguía subiendo y subiendo.

Tuve ganas de gritarle que no lo era, pero para estos momentos me mentiría a mí misma.

—Perdona por eso Sakura—Shikamaru se zarandeo el cabello y Shino hizo una reverencia, entraron más animados al ver lo que sus amigos vieron con anticipación. Todavía no cerraba la puerta cuando una mano la detuvo.

La abrí totalmente y dos sonrisas amables y hasta tímidas fue lo que pude ver. Casi me rompo el cuello para poder ver dichas sonrisas. Era el enorme Juugo junto con Sai.

—Hola Sakura ¿Qué tal va la fiesta?— Sai se burlo de mi cuando le di el paso a la entrada.

Di un largo suspiro y una mano en mi cabeza fue lo que me reconforto.

—Gracias Juugo— el solo me dedico otra sonrisa y entro a la casa. Los seguí hasta la "fiesta" y por lo que note ya no eran necesarias esas comillas. La fiesta iba bien, todos estaban en ambiente, tomando bailando y jugando.

Bueno, al menos no podrían decir que mi "fiesta"… cierto: fiesta, había sido una decepción.

Todos traían una fachas, al parecer todos si tenían planeado estar en una pijamada, porque ya todos (menos Ino de zorra y Naruto por exhibicionista) traían sus (muy peculiares) pijamas.

Kiba con unos shorts de huellas y una camisa de manga corta bastante ridícula con la imagen de akamaru en ella.

Shino, bueno es Shino. Era un pijama normal de botones, mangas larga, pantalón largo de color verde.

Juugo (apenas cambiándose al igual que Shino.) un pantalón café hasta el suelo y una camisa de tirantes con un estampado de manchas.

Chouji con una toga que lo hacía verse más gordo. Roja oscura.

Sai tenía un pijama que parecía un uniforme masculino de la escuela media. Todo negro y de botones dorados.

Shikamaru llevaba una bata de estampado militar.

Solté una risotada.

Esta noche tenía bastante de "bizarra" y poco de "películas".

Regrese mi atención al bullicio donde bailaba, tomaban y jugaban en pijama. Bueno, al menos seria una pijamada como en un principio les dije a mis padres. Con tal de que no pasara a un ser una orgia todo está en orden.

Oh, oh… también estaba…

Me subí a un mueble que (de milagro) no tenia botellas sobre él. Me senté y estaba a una altura a la cual todos podían verme.

— ¡Chicos! ¡Oigan! ¡No rompan nada o se los cobro con intereses!— escuche un bufido genera en "¡sí!" y todos siguieron con lo suyo. Está bien, una promesa de borrachos no es mucho, pero es algo.

Gracias destino, porque mis padres no son muy ostentosos y hubiera en casa solo lo necesario. No había ni jarrones ni pinturas costosas que pudieran romper. Mientras no se pusieran a morder los sillones o romper las patas de las sillas estaría asegurada su integridad física. Por ahora.

Mi teléfono se sacudió en el bolsillo de mi pantalón, y el número era uno no registrado.

Me asuste por pensar que fueran mis padres en el hotel. ¿Qué tal y escuchaban mi "tranquila noche de películas"?

Cuando me encontré a media calle lejos de mi casa, tome la llamada.

—Hola— Hable dulcemente pensando que sería mi padre quien llamaría.

— ¿Sakura?— pues que joven se escuchaba mi papá.

— ¿Neji-sempai?— eso tenía más sentido. Espera. ¿Por qué me llamaría Neji a mí?

—Hola Sakura, si soy yo. Hinata no contestaba a su teléfono y nos dejo tu numero y dirección por cualquier cosa—Claro que no contestaba, seguro ni escuchaba su propia voz. Hasta donde yo me encontraba se escuchaba la escandalosa música. — Me desvié un poco del camino para llevarle su cepillo de dientes— ¿Really? Creo que ni yo era tan ñoña. Además en este momento su salud bucal no era su mayor preocupación, es más, estoy segurísima que en este momento estaba presumiendola y compartiéndola con alguien.

—No se moleste sempai, me parece mejor que sea mañana—no creo que ver a Hinata con esa vestimenta, alcoholizada, rodeada de chicos, (y como dije) con alguno de ellos, sea lo mejor para la salud de Neji.

—No te preocupes ya estamos aquí en la dirección que nos dio— vi como un auto gris (no se de marcas) nuevo, lustroso se estacionaba en la acera frente a mí.

Colgué y vi a tres sempais bajar del auto. Neji del conductor, Lee del copiloto y Tenten del asiento trasero. La ultima con cara de fastidio y molestia.

Perfecto. (Nótese mi sarcasmo)

—Sempai, no se debió haber molestado— por la mueca que hizo Tenten supe que ella pensó lo mismo—será mejor que se lo entregue yo para que continúe con su noche— Tente me sonrió agradecida. Pero más que hacerlo por ella lo hacía por mí, por Hinata y el tipo que estuviera con ella. Los tres visitaríamos la sala de tortura de Neji si este se enteraba de la fiesta. Quería que se fuera ya, para que no escuchara la música.

Tarde.

Frunció el ceño y camino bastante rápido en dirección a la casa.

Lo detuve en la entrada dándole la espalda a la puerta y encarando al hermano mayor de mi amiga.

El siguió caminando y yo avanzando para atrás. Choque con el timbre que sonó y se escucho aun sobre el ruido de la música.

Escuche que me llamaban "Sakura-chan la puerta".

¡Malditos! Si nada mas como sirvienta me quieren. Pero al menos nadie iba a abrir la puerta o eso esperaba.

Escuche que abrían la puerta y espere con todo mí ser que fuera Juugo y con lo enorme que es, asustara al castaño que tenia de frente.

Naruto. Claro y cómo no: En calzones.

Naruto ni cuenta se dio de la situación e invito a pasar al Hyuga mayor. Claro que el entro y solo dio unos pasos y de inmediato paso frente a nuestras narices; Hinata con su pijama seductora, corriendo, balanceando esas sandias que tiene por pechos, riendo ebria y siendo perseguida por Ino. Corrió de la sala a la cocina donde los tres (bastante sorprendidos) las perdimos de vista.

No me dio tiempo de pestañear cuando mi sempai entro corriendo tras ellas.

—Hinata— era un tono entre enojado, preocupado y avergonzado.

—Neji— Tenten entro después de él. No sé en qué momento llego a la entrada de la casa. Parecía bastante desesperada por su atención, aunque este solo se la diera a sus pequeñas hermanas.

Pobre sempai. Me entere que hoy por fin consiguió una cita con él.

Y tiene que pasar esto. Pobre Tenten, pobre.

Lee llego junto a mí, esperando a que salieran sus dos amigos.

—Lee-san ¿Cómo terminaste con ellos?—

—Estaba haciendo compras nocturnas en una de las tiendas deportivas de Sasuke y me los encontré comprando tickets para el cine. Después de una llamada su padre, Neji se subió al carro y… aquí estamos. — Se ilusiono recordando sus compras en la tienda. Pobre lee, tampoco se dio cuenta que se metió en su cita.

Se le subieron los colores y trate de ver lo mismo que él, pero me tapo los ojos con las manos.

—Naruto, mas te vale no quitártelos—corrió dentro de la casa. Vi como forcejeaba con Naruto que luchaba por bajarse la última prenda de ropa que le quedaba sobre el cuerpo. Lee luchaba por todo lo contario. No quiero saber cómo va a terminar eso.

Me quede en la puerta, abierta de par en par. Esperando algún otro desastre, porque esta noche eran solo eso: Desastre tras desastre.

Seguro que la cadena de catástrofes no se quedaba hasta aquí.

Espere unos segundos viendo para todos lados. Nada. Bueno tal vez y si es el final de mis pesadillas.

Termine por sonreír y cerrar la puerta.

La mayoría se había terminado como mínimo su primer botella...

Apenas 10:15 pm

El que parecía estar en las mejores condiciones era Suigetsu que estaba de bar tender. Todos los demás, incluso Shino, Sai Juugo y Hinata estaban bastante tomados y ni se diga de Lee y Neji que acababan de llegar y ya se había puesto a tono rápidamente.

Cuando llegue al lado del dientudo (detrás de la barra de la cocina) mientras yo buscaba un poco de comida pude oler que en tan mejores condiciones, no estaba. Fue entonces (mientras buscaba con que alimentarme) que note unas botellas apartadas y escondidas de todas las demás. Eran azules y largas, eran cuatro si no me engaña la vista. Bueno cinco con la que ya estaba abierta y a medio llenar junto con un vaso lleno al lado de dicha botella.

Se dio cuenta de mi curiosidad y me explico bastante satisfecho.

—De todos los licores en esta casa ese es el más caro, más dulce y fuerte. Me encanta y me he apropiado de todos los que he encontrado—su sonrisa se ensancho.

Regrese mi vista a su vaso lleno. Se veía tan inocente como un trago de agua.

Llamaron a la puerta.

Ahí estaba la catástrofe que esperaba hace unos minutos en la puerta.

Parado frente a mí estaba el pelirrojo de nombre Gaara. Sus hermanos mayores detrás de él.

Había sempais centrados, responsables y aburridos como Neji, y miren como termino.

Ahora, estaban las sempais que eran como Temari que eran todo lo contrario.

— ¡Shikamaru! Dame un poco de tu trago— entro a la casa con un. "Hola chicle".

—Adelante—me hice a un lado, dándoles más espacio para entrar. Total, ya era una fiesta.

—Gracias Sakura. Oye Naruto ¿Qué le estás viendo a mi hermana?—entro con más prisa. Al final solo escuche "Ya te dije que yo no bebo, baka". Y como le metían el cuello de un botellón por la garganta.

Naruto corrompiendo a sus amigos como siempre.

Lentamente regrese mi atención a la puerta y ahí estaba Kankuro. Tenía una relación más amistosa con el de lo que cualquiera pensaría. Una vez tras salvarlo con RCP en la alberca de la universidad. Gracias a mis prácticas de medicina le salve el pellejo a Suigetsu por jalarlo a la piscina sin saber que el pobre Kankuro, en su vida había estado en mayor contacto con el agua que cuando se baña. Después de nuestro encuentro en la piscina nos hicimos amigos.

— ¿Hiciste una fiesta y no me invitaste?— pregunto con una indignación mal fingida.

Después de desahogarme y contarle desde principio a fin el tormento que había sido para mí esa noche, lo invite a que se uniera con los demás.

Yo seguía teniendo hambre.

Regrese junto a Suigetsu que estaba mucha más borracho que antes.

Por fin se volteo a verme mientras yo buscaba comida en los anaqueles.

Me jalo contra él y me acorralo contra una de las barras de la cocina. Con el cuello de una de sus (preciadas) botellas azules empezó darme de beber, empujando mi barbilla hacia arriba para evitar que escupiera lo que me estaba dando. Trate de empujarlo pero me fue imposible. El liquido quemo mi garganta. Después de beber y beber por fin me libero y fue a abrir otra de sus botellas. Alguien le pidió que le diera un trago y el empezó a hacer sus cosas. Antes de que se le ocurriera darme alguna otra cosa extraña corrí hasta llegar al pasillo que daba hacia la entrada de la casa.

Dios ¿esto se puede poner peor?

Sonó el timbre

Dios, cuando pregunto si las cosas se no se puede poner peor es una pregunta retorica no un desafío.

Abrí la puerta carcajeándome por la ironía.

Vi la espalda de Sasuke y como se despedía de un auto que prendía las luces delanteras.

Justo cuando pensé que por fin pasaba algo sin invitados extras, las luces se apagaron y del automóvil salían Itachi, el hermano mayor de Sasuke y otros dos sempais: Deidara y Sasori.

—Sasuke ¿Por qué no nos dijiste de la fiesta de tu amiguita, sabiendo que la nuestra se cancelo?—el rubio fue el primero en llegar al lado de Sasuke

Cuando se acercaron los otros dos, estaban los cuatro frente a mí.

Al mismo tiempo los cuatro me vieron de pies a cabeza.

—Linda pijama— Hablaron al mismo tiempo los adonis que tenia parados frente a mi puerta.

Empecé a ser consciente de los efectos de la bebida que me dio Suigetsu. Les sonreí tontamente, pero parece que ellos me vieron más provocadora porque me miraron coquetos. Menos Sasuke que tenía una cara de desconcierto y hasta enfado.

Lo que causa tomar y hacerlo con el estomago vacio.

11:00 pm

¿Cómo paso el tiempo tan rápido?

Mierda

Es la primera vez que bebo y además con el estomago vacio. En 15 minutos ya estaba borracha. Maldito albino me las iba a pagar.

Si es que me acuerdo, claro.

—Adelante—Los cuatro entraron y escuche las risas emocionadas de Deidara encontrándose con una de las mejores fiestas del año.

Ya no pensaba claramente

Sasuke se quedo conmigo y cuando me vio recargándome en la pared puso una cara de preocupación.

—Parece que si tenía que cuidar de tu inocencia— despeino mi cabello con su mano.—apestas— levante mis brazos y olisque debajo de ellos.

—Pero si me bañe hace unas horas—Hice un puchero

Se carcajeo

— ¿No que no era una fiesta?—me empujo por la espalda para que avanzara a donde se encontraban todos bebiéndose la vida.

—Suigetsu me ahogo en una porquería que parecía agua y venia en un embace azul— puso una cara de fastidio.

—Ven, tienes que comer algo.—me tomo de la muñeca y me llevo a la cocina. Me dio un vaso con agua para que lo bebiera mientras buscaba algo.

Se lo escupí en la cara cuando sentí el sabor del licor de Suigetsu

— ¿Acaso quieres matarme?— trate de intimidarlo pero de seguro parecía un chango lanzando besos.

—Ahora si— se limpio el rostro con la manga de su camisa. Se alejo de mi de improvisto. Me escabullí para irme y me di cuenta que discutía con su amigo el peliblanco por tocarle el trasero. Suigetsu por el contrario lloraba con la risa que le daba ver a Sasuke enojado.

Yo también me reí.

Volteaba para todos lados y de todo me reía.

Escuche la muisca que comenzaba a ser pegajosa y cuando encontré a Ino en el sofá haciendo no se qué cosa, la empuje para que se levantara.

—¡ You blocked me on Facebook!— empecé a cantar esa canción que ni me gusta pero que en ese momento era mi favorita. Ella entendió rápidamente de que iba.

— Now you're going to die—grito junto conmigo y nos enredamos en cuanto empezó la música.

Ahora comprendo por qué todos se morían por Ino. Si hasta a mi me estaba poniendo cachonda. Yo me veía como cualquier borracha tratando de dar un paso de baile. Me separe de ella y ni cuenta se dio. Siguió bailando.

Me empecé a erguir sobre la mesa del comedor y de rodillas grite —¡Pijamada en mi casa!—tome lo primero que encontré y lo vertí sobre mi cuerpo y mi boca bebiendo todo lo que me fue posible.

Escuche un — ¡YEAH!— vi a mis sempais.

—Esto es una pijamada. ¿Y las suyas?—los señale acusadoramente. No tardaron mucho en quedar en paños menores. Itachi, Deidara, Sasori, Kankuro, Lee, en bóxers. Que maravillosa vista.

Temari se quedo con su blusa larga que solo le tapaba el trasero. Y Tenten un corset y unos calzoncillos de globo.

Los chicos gritaron— ¡Woah!—

—¡Yay!— me puse de pie en la mesa

Error.

Mi cabeza dio de lleno contra la lámpara que colgaba del techo.

Sentí un golpe seco.

Todo negro.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve así.

Ni que me paso.

Pero jure que nunca, NUNCA, volvería a hacer una pijamada.

* * *

**Drama Queen**: literalmente la reina del drama.

**Wushu**: es un deporte de exhibición y de contacto, derivado de las artes marciales de China.

**Soltarse el cabell**o: más que ser literal es algo figurativo. Quiere decir que alguien se salió de sus cabales habituales. En este caso que la inocente Hinata se puso sexy.

**Hey. **

**¿Que les parecio?**

**¿Hago una segunda parte?**

**¿Con que parejas y sí quieren lemon?**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Con amor Nana-chan.**

**Sayonara**


End file.
